The Beginning of The End: Story 1
by WildRose008
Summary: Mitchell is forced to recuit a teenage girl... He is scared she will end up like Lauren or the Evil Herrick. 1st of 4 stories


**Prologue**

A tall girl walked into the orphanage bedroom, her hair was wet as she had just been in the shower. She looked into the mirror, her hair was black with a red tinge, this annoyed her because her hair was brown, not black or ginger. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her, "Put some clothes on, you're coming with us. Oh, and don't look back or in the mirror either!" The girl grabbed her black trousers, a white collared shirt, her black waistcoat and black converse. She stood up, her heart felt like it was going to fall out her body because it was pounding so hard against her chest. She felt an arm hook around her neck, then two men grabbed her feet. She tried to resist but they were too strong, they carried her over to the window, it was wide open, the men threw her out. The girl was caught by another man in the garden, he put duck tape around her hands and feet and across her mouth. The three men that were in her room jumped out the window and landed perfectly. The man which had spoken to her before clenched his fist and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

**Chapter 1: New House Member**

George and Nina entered the house looking very dirty and very worn out. Mitchell, who was lying on the sofa, turned his head. "How was the transformation last night then Nina?"

"It was really painful!"

George interrupted, "Sorry about that sweetheart."

"It's not your fault, I should have listened to Mitchell and Annie. Speaking of Annie, where is she?"

"Gone to haunt Owen in the police station" Mitchell replied dunking a biscuit into his coffee.

"You… you let her go!" George cried in a high pitch voice.

"She's not a child you know!"

Suddenly, BBC News came on, "Another orphan has been kidnapped. Rose Loftdale aged 13 was taken from Merry Weather Orphanage yesterday night. The police are investigating the scene but all they have found so far are droplets of her blood in the garden. It in unknown whether she is alive or dead."

Nina switched the TV off immediately, Mitchell's eyes were pitch black and glaring forward towards the TV. George clicked his fingers in front of Mitchell's face, Mitchell shook his head and looked up, his eyes were back to normal, Annie was back. "Did you hear what happened with girl? Do you think it was vampires?"

*************

About a week after Rose's kidnap pasted and the gang were trying to figure out how to defeat the vampires and save the orphans. George had his Star of David around his neck, Nina had 10 stakes, Annie didn't need anything and Mitchell was in vampire mode. Just then there was a knock on the door, Mitchell quickly change his eyes while Nina hid the stakes. Mitchell reached for the door.

"Wait, Mitchell!" George cried, "Remember what happened last time you answered the door!"

"I know… but Herrick's dead now. You killed him."

"But, what if it is another vampire wanting revenge?"

"George, you worry too much." Mitchell opened the door, a body of a girl fell forward, it was Rose. Mitchell slammed the door shut and went to her aid. She was covered in blood and bite marks. She was pale from the blood loss, she gripped on to Mitchell's sleeve and pulled him down so his ear was near her lips. "I know what you are and I want you to bite me, please, I don't want to die." She whispered to him.

Mitchell hesitated.

"Bite her Mitchell." Annie encouraged, "It's her choice."

"What if she turns into someone like Lauren or Herrick?"

"We will have to make sure she is lead the right way." Nina butted in. George and Annie nodded at the idea.

"Ok." Mitchell turned Rose's head so her neck was extended, he flung his head down and buried his teeth into her neck.

*********

Two hours had pasted, Rose's lifeless body was lying on the sofa, Nina was sitting in the arm chair near the window, Mitchell was kneeling on the floor next to the sofa, George was pacing up and down the stairs and Annie was making cups of tea. Rose flung up, gasping for breath, Mitchell swung one arm around her shoulder and rubbed her other arm with his hand. "You're ok." He whispered, "No one can hurt you." Already the bite marks were healing, Annie and Nina took Rose upstairs to wash the dry blood off of her.

"A new house member" George mumbled to Mitchell, "You will have to look after her you know."

"I know" Mitchell replied staring up the stairs, he could hear the laughter of Nina, Annie and Rose.

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

The next morning Rose woke to the smell of strong coffee and tea, not a good mix. She crept down the stairs, she poked her head around the kitchen door, Mitchell was drinking a mug of coffee, George and Nina were sitting at the table eating bowl of Cheerio's and Annie was waiting next to the kettle. George saw Rose and invited her in. She entered cautiously and sat next to Nina.

"How was your sleep last night?" Mitchell asked Rose. He had a soft smile and a caring look in his eyes.

"Ok, I guess. I kept waking up."

"Annie will look after you today while Nina, George and I go to work."

"But, it's Thursday, I have to go to school."

"No Rose! Not today", Mitchell said sternly staring into her eyes, "Some people think you are dead!"

"I AM DEAD!!" Rose screamed.

There was utter silence. Rose looked around, glaring at everyone then ran upstairs.

*********

The front door slammed, Rose was alone in the house. She decided to explore upstairs. In one of the rooms she found a box labelled 'J. Mitchell's Stuff'. She carefully took the lid off and saw a box set of Laurel and Hardy DVD's. It was time for revenge.

*************

It was 9pm Nina, George and Mitchell returned home. Annie flew down the stairs and grabbed Mitchell's hand, "Come with me." She said, "You're not going to be happy." She dragged him upstairs into the spare room. On the floor was smashed DVD's covered blood and empty Laurel and Hardy covers next to them. "Who Did This?!"

In the room next door (the bathroom I am sorry to say) 'So What' by P!nk was booming on the radio. Mitchell flung the door open, Rose was standing by the sink. The water was red, Rose spun around and put her hands behind her back.

"Oh?!" she exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Was it you…" Mitchell started calmly, "Who smashed the DVD's?"

Rose smirked "Yes!"

Mitchell lunged forward and gripped Rose's arms "Why did you do that?!"

"You didn't let me go to school, that is the only place people understand me! So I hit you were it hurts…"

George pointed down.

"Not there!" Rose said sarcastically, "The DVD's"

Annie and Nina were watching nervously by the door, Mitchell pushed Rose back, her head smashed against the mirror and he fell to the floor. Mitchell pushed George out the way and barged past Nina and Annie before running downstairs.

Nina, George and Annie looked at Rose, who was slowly standing up before they went and joined Mitchell.


End file.
